User blog:SPARTAN 119/David Koresh vs Shoko Asahara
David Koresh, the cult leader who instructed his followers to arm themselves for a final apocalyptic war, only to be burned alive in his Waco, TX compound. VS Shoko Asahara, the Japanese cultist masterminded the released of Sarin Nerve Gas in the Tokyo Subway system =Combatants= David Koresh David Koresh (August 17, 1959 – April 19, 1993), born Vernon Wayne Howell, was leader of a Branch Davidian religious sect, believing himself to be its final prophet. Howell legally changed his name to David Koresh on May 15, 1990. A 1993 raid by the U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, and the subsequent siege by the FBI ended with the burning of the Branch Davidian ranch outside of Waco, Texas in McLennan County. Koresh, 54 adults and 21 children were found dead after the fire. Shoko Asahara Shoko Asahara was a Japanese devotee of Buddhism and Taoism, who, in 1984, started the cult of Aum Shinrikyo, whose doctrine a combination of Buddhist, Shinto, Christian, Hindu, and Taoist beliefs. Asahara claimed to be a Christ-like figure who had the power to cleanse people of their sins. The cult gained popularity amongst university students and the societal elite. Asahara's sermons started taking a darker turn the world would be destroyed in a nuclear apocalypse in 1997, and that his followers would be the only survivors. In 1989, the cult committed the murder of a member who tried to leave, and later murdered a lawyer intending to investigate the cult, as well as his family. By 1993, the cult was manufacturing sarin and VX nerve gas and smuggling in arms Russia. In 1994, the cult released sarin gas in Matsumoto, Japan, and a year later, the cult gained infamy when they released the gas in a Tokyo Subway, killing 13 and injuring 1100. Asahara was arrested in May 1995 at Aum Shinrikyo's compound in Kamikuishiki, near Mt Fuji. Asahara was sentenced to death in 2004 and is awaiting execution. =Weapons= Note: With the exception of the sarin and AK74, I do not know exactly what weapons Aum had, so the Knives and Pistols are educated guesses considering they bought arms from the Russians. Knives KA-BAR (Koresh) The KA-BAR is a military combat knife in service since WWII. The weapon has a length of about 7 inches. The weapon has a clipped point and a single edge. Soviet Survival Machete (Asahara) The Soviet survival machete is a short machete about a foot in length. The weapon has a saw blade on the back for cutting wood. 119's Edge Asahara's Machete for its longer reach. Handguns Colt M1911 (Koresh) The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Makarov (Asahara) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge The pistol's stats are similar enough to call this even. Rifles AR-15 (Koresh) The AR-15 is the civilian version of the M16 assault rifle. For the purpose of this match, the weapon will be illegally converted to fully automatic fire. The weapon fired 5.56mm rounds at a range muzzle velocity of 975 meters per second, and has a range of 400-600 meters. For this match, the weapon will have a 30-round magazine. The illegal full auto convert will have a similar rate of fire to the AK-74 (650 rpm as opposed to a purpose built full auto M16's roughly 900 rpm) AK-74 (Asahara) The AK-74 is a Soviet 5.45mm assault rifle with a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute. The weapon has an effective range of 625 meters and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. 119's Edge Asahara's AK-74, as it has a longer range and is a purpose built military assault rifle. Special Weapons Modifed M26 Practice Grenade (Koresh) The Branch Davidians modified M26 practice hand grenades with an explosive charge. For the purposes of the match, the grenades blast radius will be smaller than that of a purpose built hand grenade. Sarin Nerve Gas (Asahara) Sarin is a poison gas that attacks the nervous system. The gas is 500 times more toxic than cyanide, and may cause permanant neurological to survivors. The form of sarin used by Aum Shinrikyo was impure, but still cause 13 deaths and numerous injuries. X-Factors Notes Asahara had glaucoma and was blind in his left eye and had poor vision in his right, giving him low vision score. In both cases, the vision score only effects the leader. Asahara's followers, however, will have no such problems. Battle will end on January 11th. =Battle= Koresh: Asahara: Koresh and five Branch Davidians walk into the Aum Shinrikyo compound at Kamikuishiki, near Mt. Fuji, in order to eliminate a "false prophet" leading the cult. Koresh and the five cultists burst into a small building, weapons at the ready. One of them trips over a wire and activates a sarin gas bomb. The small structure fills with the nerve gas, killing one of the Davidians. The other four Davidians get out of the trap in time, only for one of them to be cut down by a burst of fire from an AK-74. . One of the Davidians raises his AR15 and shoots the Aum Shinrikyo cultist who fired the shot. . The Branch Davidians move toward the building the remaining Aum cultists are firing from. A Davidian tosses an M26 practice grenade modified with live explosive charge into the building. The grenade explodes and kills two Aum Shinrikyo cultists. The three Davidians enter the building, only for one of them to be cut down by an AK74 burst fired by Asahara himself. Asahara could not aim well with his one good eye, simply by spraying bullets at the door, he cut down one of Koresh's men. An Aum cultist armed with a Makarov fired his weapon, killing another of Koresh's men. . Koresh returned fire with his Colt M1911 and killed the Aum Shinrikyo cultist Asahara tries to fire at Koresh, but is out of ammunition. Asahara instead draws his Soviet machete and slashes at Koresh, but misjudges his swing because of his poor vision. Koresh attacks with his KA-BAR and stabs Asahara repeatedly killing him. "There can be only one true voice of God!", Koresh yells. WINNER: David Koresh Category:Blog posts